Alternative ending to Allegiant
by H-46
Summary: What if tris didn't leave everybody? What if she lived? How would she have survived and will she able to return to normal life or will something terrible happen? (Diary of Natalie eaton sequal in the back)
1. Chapter 1

**-Alternative ending to Allegiant: the third book in the Divergent series by Veronica Roth**

**This takes place on chapter 49. Most of the dialogue is written by Veronica Roth until "chapter 50" the narration was also written by Roth but has a personal touch. The ending of this chapter is not the same as the book. *spoilers* this story is all in tris' point of view. I do not own anything (credit to: Veronica Roth) ~H**

The death serum smells like smoke and spice, and my lungs reject it the first breath I take. It burns to breathe but I try to walk. My feet can no longer carry me and they collapse beneath me.

My body feels heavy and I want to fall asleep. My eyes burn with exhaustion and I feel the death serum working.

I want to close my eyes and wake up to the dauntless compound. I want to wake up and realize this whole thing was just a dream. But it's not a dream, and I have to stay awake.

I chant the names in my head of those who I need to do this for. Tobias. Caleb. Christina. Mathew. Cara. Zeke. Uriah. Mom. Dad.

My body gets heavier as I think of my parents. I don't want it to end like this in a pity of death. I want my parents to be proud. I want my life to end protecting the lives of others as they did for me.

I pick my self up from the ground. My sight is blurry and my hearing is not clear, but I could tell I wasn't alone. I could tell who the man was, sitting in front of me in his wheel chair.

David.

"Don't move." David says raising his gun. "Hello Tris."

"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He holds the gun steadily but I could tell he never used one.

I'm still dazed and I feel like I could pass out at any moment but I force myself to answer.

"I didn't," I say.

"Don't be stupid." David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the entire compound who possesses the substance."

I try to think. How am I still standing? Is it just a delayed effect? The fact that I am still standing is impossible. I'm speechless.

"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble I try to sound steady but my voice shakes, I don't want him to see me weak but I don't think it works,.

I realize my gun is in the hallway, I thought if I made it this far I wouldn't need it. I am aware now that I was wrong.

"W-what are you doing here?"I managed to say without fainting.

"I was suspicious that something like this would happen. Especially after the first attack. Then when we found your friend playing with the lights I knew what was going on so I came here."

I could only manage to stare blankly at him. How would he know? Is he going to kill me now? Is he going to put me in prison? Or am I just going to die right here right now from a delayed effect of the serum?

I'm afraid to find out the answer so I continue to talk to him slowly inching my way near the black box that I heard Mathew describe to Caleb in depth.

"I know what you did" I say taking a few steps back so I'm closer to the black box. "I know your responsible for my parents death, my _MOTHER'S_ death" I say shifting even close to the box.

"I am not responsible for her death!" He spits out the words like venom, but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than me of that statement. "I told her it was coming, I gave her an escape for her and her loved ones. But she refused." I felt a little speck of pity for him. But then I see all of the dead abnegation in my head and it's gone. Replaced with even more hatred.

"Maybe not my mother but what about all of the innocent abnegation?" What about them?!" I scream. I am more furious than I have been in a while. I haven't thought about it much but I probably lost people I didn't even realize were dead. Neighbors, classmates, friends. They are all gone and because of what? Some ludicrous belief that the genetically damaged are a nuisance? I yell in frustration and anger.

I dive for the keyboard and type in the numbers exactly how Mathew told Caleb. 080713. I type in the password. I hear a gunshot.

Two.

Three.

I hit the button and everything goes green. I did it, I actually did it. I slouch down against the wall. Then I see David hunched over in his chair. Is he dead? Who shot him? Then I see Caleb running down the hallway shouting my name carrying a gun. Caleb shot David to save me. I am numb. I can barely hear him when he shouts my name. I look down at the dark pool of blood surrounding me. David must of shot me before Caleb got to him. I begin to drift, Caleb frantically trying to get my attention, I close my eyes. Then everything goes black.

I didn't wake up in a grave. I didn't wake up in a white room with my parents.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I am relieved that I am alive, but I am disappointed because now I can't be with my parents. I can see everything around me but I can't move. Why can't I move? I start to panic trying to move my fingers,then hands, then arms. Nothing. I search the plain empty room that I am in. There is a viewing widow at the far wall facing the foot of the bed. I am prompted up on enough pillows to see Tobias is standing outside of it. I try calling out to him but my mouth doesn't move when my brain tells it to. I focus on Tobias, hoping something familiar would calm me down.

He starts to yell at a man in a blue uniform and a white lab-coat. The doctor? He has dark brown hair like Tobias' and also tall like him but that's where the similarities end.

The doctor is thin with no visible muscle, he has a pointy triangular nose that moves when he talks. He also cowers when Tobias talks like he's afraid of what Tobias is capable of. I stop focussing on on what the doctor looks like and try to focus on the conversation. I can barely hear them but I can identify a few sentences.

"What do you mean pull the plug? You can't, she's still alive!" Tobias exclaims with anger and sadness in his voice. "You said last week you found brain waves! She's going to wake up I know it!"

I can't hear what the doctor says because he is calmer and more quiet but I make out the last sentence Tobias pleads.

"Give us a day please, to say goodbye. There are people in the city that would want to see her, let me get them first."

The doctor must say okay because I see a spark of achievement on Tobias' face but it is gone within an instant.

He turns to look at me, at first I think he knows I'm alive but then he starts running, not toward me but in the other direction. How can he not see I am awake? Is it because I'm not moving? I wish I could move to wave at him, to kiss him like I so want to do. I want to scream, then everyone would know I'm alive and I could escape this nightmare. Before I was afraid of how small I was and how big the world is. I was afraid that I was nothing, now nobody even thinks I'm alive. I try to but I can't scream, I barely have enough energy to keep my eyes open. I decide I will let the exhaustion swallow me, even if it's just for a little bit.

**I hope you guys liked it. I plan on updating soon but I appreciate if I can receive some comments first. I appreciate constructive criticism and if you have any suggestions I am very open to ideas. This is my first story so I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to please review. :) ~H**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey! I didn't get that many reviews with the last story and I would really appreciate if you did write one. This is my first story and I wanted to know if I was at a good start. :) hope you enjoy. Disclaimer:(These characters belong to Veronica Roth)**

**~H**

All I see is darkness. The dark is so dense my eyes cannot adjust. I'm not in a room filled with people like I imagined, all staring, all hoping I'm alive. The last time I woke up Tobias and everyone else thought I was dead. Well I'm not and I plan on telling them right after I figure out where I am.

I must have no control over my body because I feel myself shifting without intending to. No. I'm laying on something and what ever it is must be moving, not me.

Finally something opens above me. It's like a hatch and the light flows on like the water from my fear landscape in the tank. When my eyes finally adjust I see where I am and something drops in my stomach.

I'm in a coffin

I couldn't have been asleep for so long! Wouldn't they have notice of my heart was still beating? How could this be happening? I scream, or at least I feel like I scream although no sound comes out. I try to move my arms, using all the energy and strength I have, but I can't. I feel like crying, I feel like yelling in anger, this couldn't happen, not to me. What have I done to deserve this?

Then I see Tobias leaning over the coffin, he wears a black suit, and his eyes are red and a single tear drips down his face. He looks at me with love and sadness. Then he kisses my forehead and takes to of his fingers to shut my eyelids. I feel like an animal being put down. I have no say in what is happening right now. I blink away only a single tear. Why aren't I crying? Tears should be gushing out of my eyes just like the chasm. I have so many reasons to cry, at this point I must be numb from grief. Then I hear the top of the coffin close and I scream, losing air I break free of my paralysis and I claw at the top of the tomb in which will suffocate me. I scream one last time and then...

I wake up

Luckily this time it was in a hospital bed. It was all just a dream? It felt so real that it scared me. Tobias sits next to me, leaning against the wall. His eyes are bloodshot, and he looks like he's so fragile he could break any second.

Christina walks into the room looking just as bad as Tobias. He gets up to give her a hug.

"You should go eat something." She tells him

"No. I'm not going to leave her alone, especially when they are going to.."

Christina cuts him off probably for saving him to say that awful sentence. Pull the plug. "I'll be here plus I want to say goodbye alone. Please. Zeke is in the cafeteria with Shauna, Caleb, Cara, and Mathew. Go eat something, you haven't actually eaten anything other than bread for the past week."

Tobias considers the thought "alright but if anything happens please get me right away, and if the doctor comes before noon get me."

"Hey I can hold him off, I was dauntless too." Says Christina trying to add a little humor to the conversation. Tobias laughs but it's not his usual laugh. It's a very sad laugh, a very fake laugh.

Tobias leaves, his feet shuffling behind him.

Christina grabs my hand and sits down in the chair Tobias was in. " Hey it's Chris. I know we didn't know each other for very long, but I just want to tell you that you were," I feel a pinch in my stomach at the word were. "my best friend and always will be. We have been through so much together, and I just need to let you know, that I know why you shot will, I understand, you had no choice, and I'm just glad it's behind us." I start to tear up but I know she can't see it. "I remember when we jumped off the train together, and got our first tattoos side by side." Christina wipes her face and sniffed. "And I guess I have to say goodbye, but I know you'll always be with me, and..." She starts crying at this point and I am able to gather enough strength to squeeze her hand, hard. I can move! Christina looks at me with confusion and possible delight. I move my head and look at her. She hugs me and I'm able to hug her back, I may still be weak but I'm able to move now and she knows I'm alive. We both start to cry, almost in perfect unison. She looks at me with the biggest smile I've seen on her face since the abnegation attack. She runs out of the room and pulls in a doctor explaining frantically what happened.

Christina grabs something on the table, then hands me a cup of water. I give a grateful look while I'm drinking. Finally I clear my throat and talk.

I told the doctor about how I couldn't move or couldn't talk, all I could do was open my eyes. The doctor told me that seeing as I was shot in the spinal chord there were muscle spasms that could occur and that's why no one thought I was alive when I opened my eyes. I was slightly annoyed by that. So everyone just ignored me opening my eyes because the doctor said so? The doctor makes me do a few stretches, he makes me sit up then stand. I have trouble walking so he gives me a pair of crutches, at least that's what I think he called them. They are like two big sticks about up to my shoulders that I can walk easier with, I've never seen these. Then I say

"I need to see Tobias"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey! I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review. It means so much that my writing is making you happy. I just couldn't wait to put this chapter out so I decided to update it a little early. Enjoy (I do not own these characters, credit to the talented Veronica Roth) ~H**

Christina leads me to the cafeteria while we talk. We pass a few people and they look at me like I am a zombie, well I guess I kind of am. Some stare, some turn to the person standing next to them and say something, but I don't care, not anymore.

"So I've been in a coma for a week?" I ask.

"Yeah. Honestly we thought you died, at least that's what the doctor said. But Tobias, yeah he never lost hope."

"Oh." Is all I manage to say. I'm still in shock at the fact that I was asleep for a whole week. I want to ask her what I've missed but I'm afraid of the answer, I haven't seen Uriah up and moving yet. I haven't seen Uriah at all. Where is he? I try to stop myself from imagining the worst and I continue to walk.

We finally reach the cafeteria after what felt like hours but was only minutes. I reach for the handle but Christina grabs my arm before I open the door.

"Wait, just to remind you that you got shot in the back and you're still very weak. A lot of people are going to want to see you but you have to take it easy."

"Alright." I say without completely meaning it. I know I was shot, I can feel it but I feel like I haven't talked to anyone in forever.

Christina opens the door for me and I walk in still on the crutches. I walk and I immediately see Tobias. I am about to yell out to him but the Christina calls his name instead. I give her a grateful look, my throat is still dry and it's hard to talk.

Tobias turns around and his eyes shift to me. He looks at me with such happiness and confusion. He runs to me and carefully picks me up off the crutches, Christina quickly grabs them before they fall. Tobias hugs me and then kisses me. I wrap my legs around his waste and hold on to him closing my eyes so I don't start crying. I know he won't mind but I still hate to cry. He holds my waste to steady me

"I love you so much, God I never thought I would be able to hold you again.

"I wish we were alone." I say while looking at those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"I almost always wish that." He says putting his head to mine. Quoting a conversation we had while we were still in the city.

Tobias then puts me down so I can see everyone else. I give zeke a hug then shauna. I see Caleb in the back and I walk over there after Christina gives me the crutches back. I give him a hug even though I know he doesn't expect it. I wrap my arms around him, he stiffens at first then he relaxes and hugs me back. I starts to cry.

"I forgive you, you know." I tell him so only he can hear. I believe I am strong enough to bear the wait of what he did to me, I wasn't sure before, but now I know.

He gives me a glossy eyed look and sniffs then let's me say hello to others like Mathew and Zoe and Cara.

I walk back to my hospital room with Tobias. Caleb insisted on walking with me but Christina held him back, she knows why I would want to be alone with Tobias. We walk back on silence. It's not an awkward or forced silence. It's a very relaxing silence, a very relieving silence. We walk in to my hospital room. I try to bend to lay in bed but a furious pain overwhelms me and I have to stop. Tobias looks at me, concern in his expression. He picks me up very slowly and lays me in the bed. I guess the adrenaline from seeing everybody and being able to move wore off, it explains why my body was consistently hurting.

The doctor walks in and nods at Tobias in greeting then at me. "You must have some questions for me." He says with a slight sense of cockiness detected in his voice.

"Yes, why did I go into a coma...why didn't I just wake up after the bullet was pulled out?" I ask.

"Well, you see, you had a hemorrhage." The doctor says expectantly. I nod along acting like I know what he was talking about but I had no clue.

"Can you please explain further." Tobias says saving me from the embarrassment of saying I don't know what that is. Thank God I didn't pick erudite.

"Tris, you had a lot of blood loss seeing as the bullet his an artery, this sent your body into shock and resulted in a no responsive state that is also known as a coma."

I come into a realization. Something hits me, knowledge only me and Christina knew. I start to shake ever so slightly, enough that Tobias doesn't notice. I ask the doctor another question in a desperate voice,

"How far did the bullet go?"

He looks at me understandingly, could he know why I'm panicking? "The bullet was lodged in one of your arteries but didn't go much farther than your spinal chord."

I'm still panicking, but this time it's obvious. I start to breathe heavy and I'm shaking all over. I turn to Tobias who looks extremely worried "I need to ask the doctor a question...I will tell you the answer either way but I need to hear it first. Could I ask him alone?" I ask with pleading eyes which are tearing up at this point.

At forts he seems resistant but then nods and walks out of the room and closes the door.

I turn to the doctor, terrified of the answer to my question

"Is my baby okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just want to thank Everyone who has reviewed and favorited me or this story. It means the world to me! :) and for those late night readers (like me) enjoy. Disclaimer: all rights to Veronica Roth Rock on readers ~H**

"Is my baby okay?"

The doctor looks at me with compassion all over his face "Honestly, I don't know. All of the equipment that we use for ultra sounds were damaged after all of the explosions went off." The doctor clears his throat "I have a team of people repairing the equipment but it won't be ready for a few days."

At this moment I start to cry. Tobias runs in. "Tris what wrong?" He says in a desperate voice. He turns to the doctor, rage replaces worry on his face. "What did you say to her?" Tobias exclaims as he picks up the doctor with the hem of his shirt.

"Tobias stop!" I sob "he didn't do anything!"

Tobias lets the doctor down and mutters an apology. He walks over and sits in the chair, grasping my hands which are still shaking.

"Well I will leave you to alone." The doctor says, obviously uncomfortable. "I will let you know when the um...equipment is fixed, if you have anymore questions just let me know." After a moment the doctor nods and scurries out of the room.

Tobias turns to me, I look back with eyes still filled with tears. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I shake my head. I'm not okay and neither will Tobias when I tell him what happened.

I take a deep breath, quivering when it release it. "Before I went into the coma, I was feeling really sick every morning. I told Christina about it and she automatically assumed I was pregnant. So I took a test and I turns out I was." I start to cry again, remembering how excited I was to be a mother. "I was planning to tell you after Caleb went inTo the weapons lab so I could lighten the mood. And now I don't know if the baby is okay." I take another deep breath trying to stay strong for Tobias.

I look at him and he's looking at our hands "Tobias?" He looks up with tears in his eyes, he would have been a great father. "The 'equipment' that tells us what happened with the baby is broken but will be repaired soon, we just have to wait a few days and-"

Tobias cuts me off "Why would you still go to the weapons lab knowing you're pregnant?" He doesn't look angry, just hurt.

I knew he would ask this, someone would ask this. "It totally slipped my mind, I saw Caleb who was scared out of his mind and all thoughts left me other than the one saying that I had to save him and do this myself." I say with pleading eyes. Please Tobias, please just understand. Understand why I did what I did.

He looks at me. Probably deciding whether to be forgiving or upset.

"I want to say it's okay. But I can't because it's not, but I guess I understand."

I feel relieved, he's obviously upset but he understands and that's all I asked for.

"Can we go for a walk? I just want to do something other than be in this hospital room and wait." Tobias nods and helps me into a week chairs burning pain goes up my back but I try not to show it in my facial expressions. We walk down the halls and into the cafeteria. I haven't technical eaton in a week. As Tobias and I eat our lunch Christina sits next to me. She nudges me and says "can I ask you something...alone"

I shake my head, "I've already told him."

"Oh." Is all she manages to say. I know she wants to ask me more but she knows at this point it's a sensitive subject.

"The ultra sound machines were damaged in the explosions so we don't know if..." I say as I trail off. I do t want to get my hopes up but if this baby is dead I do t know what I will do. I don't know what Tobias will do, it would be my fault and we would both know that.

Zeke sits across from us with a big smile on his face.

"You either did something g rebellious or you received good news." Tobias says with a small smile on his face.

"The doctor found brain waves, guys Uriah is going to wake up!" Zeke says as his smile grows bigger

I am aging Utah waking up asking what we're all staring at. Laughter escapes me which soon turns into a sob. Tobias puts his arm around me and pulls me to his side. Zeke looks puzzled. Christina mouths 'I'll tell you later' and he nods.

We all walk down to uriah's hospital room, not exactly expecting him to be awake quite yet but still hoping. When we reach his room we see him sitting up on the edge of his bed talking to the doctor.

"Uri! What the hell took you so long to wake up?" Zeke says laughing as he hugs his brother.

Then me Christina and Tobias walk in and say our greetings. Uriah still wears that big smile on his face.

We all sit in uriah's room, talking. Around dinner zeke and Tobias go and gets everybody food to bring back.

Uriah's turns to us "so what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Christina asks, sounding clueless

"I mean, tris you have red streaks down your face, from crying and Tobias hasn't seemed as happy as I thought he would be after you and I woke up." Uriah says, eyebrows raised.

"Well, to be completely honest, something is wrong. But uri, you just woke up and I don't want to make this all about me."

"Why not?" Uriah says with a laugh "you only beat me by a day. Spit it out, you'll have to sooner or later."

I go in to depth while I explain about the baby. Uriah keeps a straight face the whole time, which oddly surprises me.

"Tris you and Four can conquer all" he says raising a fist to the air

Christina and I do the same while we are laughing. For the rest of the day we all sit and eat and tell jokes and stories. Just like old times.

The next day goes by with a blur. Everyone greeted Uriah. We head into the city after the doctor gives me and Uriah an okay seeing as we both woke up from comas only days before. Uriah wants to see his mother and Tobias took the opportunity to see his. I go with Tobias. Evelyn never really liked me, she told me that she didn't want me with Tobias and that I was just a phase. But under these circumstances I think she will show mercy when it comes to judging me. Seeing as I may or may not me carrying her grandchild.

The whole car ride there I wonder if I was to have a child what gender it would be. I don't even know if I would prefer a gender. Do I want a girl who would turn out like me, or do I want a boy who we can raise to be like Tobias. I honestly don't know. I start to think of names. I know I probably shouldn't because spiffy the baby isn't alive it would affect me that much more, bit at the same time I am curious. I think of a few boy names first: Theo, Hunter, Andrew, Axel then a few girl names: Hayden, Ariana, Natalie, Stephanie.

I feel my eyes burning becoming wet with tears, I close my eyes to stop them from falling. when I open them my eyes are dry and I try to focus on the landscape around me.

We finally reach the city after what felt like hours. We all split up and agree to meet up in a specific location. Uriah goes to visit his mother with zeke. Christina goes to visit her parents as well. Tobias and I are visiting Evelyn. I'm the only one without parents. I grab Tobias's arm and he squeezes my hand. I'm nervous going here. The last time I saw Evelyn she was deciding my fate of whether to be imprisoned or not.

We alk into the faction less headquarters which used to be erudite. We are immediately confronted by guards who are armed but when they see who Tobias is they immediately let him through. When we reach Evelyn's office I notice it is bare and empty with a few boxes in the corner. I had forgotten the Tobias was supposed to persuade her to step down from leading the faction less army.

We greet Evelyn and talk for a while until we have to leave to meet with the others.

I finally think she is warming up to me.

The ride back seems shorter. When we walk throughout the front doors the doctor is waiting for us.

"Tris! The equipment is repaired, I'm able to do the test if you would like to do it now." The doctor said raising his eyebrows as if asking 'well?'

I turn to Tobias and he nods. I wave goodbye to Christina, Uriah, and Zeke.

The doctor takes about twenty minutes with the tests. He attaches wires to me and to machines. He does an ultra sound and then leaves to fetch the results.

Tobias and I sit there hands clasped, this is it. We speak in hushed tones saying how it's all going to be okay. I hope he's right.

After a few minutes the doctor comes back I'm holding some papers.

"I have the results."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn yes another cliff hanger. Yes this one is like three times worse. No I'm not trying to torture you. ;) I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! ~H**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Hey! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I want to thank each and everyone of you and for everyone who has favorited and or followed thank you too! This is a huge deal for me and you guys are making it worth while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or the characters, Veronica Roth does. *cough, cough* if I did, I wouldn't have had so much death in the story! (whispers that last part). ) **

**~H**

"I have the results." The doctor says looking down at his papers.

"Well, spit them out!" Tobias yells, just as impatient as I am.

"It's a girl!" The doctor says with a smile on his face.

I turn to Tobias who has a wide smile on his face, teeth showing. I've never seen him smile that big when we weren't alone.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

The doctor leaves after he is called to a surgery.

I start to laugh and Tobias joins in. "Your going to be a great father." I say turning to Tobias. "And you, are going to be a hell of a mother." Tobias says, he leans in and kisses me. I pull away when I realize that everyone is waiting outside for the results.

I open the door with a straight face. I see Christina and she raises her eyebrows like she's asking the question without saying a word. I run up and hug her and start laughing again. I don't know why I'm laughing so much, but all the pressure is gone and I'm going to be a mother.

She starts to jump up and down. "I better be the godmother!"

I look at her puzzled. Tobias jumps in obviously aware of my confusion. "The dauntless always gave their children godparents, it wasn't unlikely for the parents to die so if that was to happen the godparents would take care of the child." Tobias explains

I don't think a god parent is necessary but I see the excitement in her eyes and I have to say "okay".

Christina lets out a high pitched squeal. "I hope you know that I'm throwing you a baby shower!" I groan in sinc with Tobias. But Christina is already dragging me away going on about the party. Then she stops and turns on her heel to look at me.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Well…" Christina cuts me off

"Holy crap! I forgot to ask you the most important part! Is it a boy or girl?"

I start laughing, she seems more excited than me or Tobias. "Girl." I proudly say.

"Names?"

I have only one name in mind when it comes to my daughter. I was thinking of several but there is one that means a lot to me. "Natalie."

After Christina plans basically the whole party she releases me to go to Tobias. Seeing as everyone has lost their memory and some don't remember where they live Tobias and I claimed and apartment. Small and simple but not permanent. I open the door preparing myself for the loads of questions from Zeke and Shauna. Tobias was 'hanging out' with them today. I walk in, not to a questionable zeke but a Tobias standing in the middle of the room with a bouquet of flowers in a dimly lit room. I am suddenly feeling underdressed seeing as Tobias is wearing a suit and I'm just wearing jeans and an old dauntless T-shirt.

"What's all this?" I ask hesitantly. Surely this couldn't all be for me

"Tris, since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were different. You are a strong, selfless, brave, beautiful woman that I couldn't imagine my life without. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I start to tear up.

"Well of course _Four_." I say jumping into his arms. He gives me a grateful look for not using his real name. When I saw shadows in the kitchen I knew someone was helping him so I played along. I kiss him. But it doesn't feel like it used too, desperate. Now it's reassuring, like he will always be there. For the rest of the night me Tobias, Christina, Uriah, zeke, shauna, cara, Caleb, and Matthew all play a game of candor or dauntless. Zeke kind of forced Matthew, cara, and Caleb to play but they knew better than to refuse to him, so they went along. I chose dauntless almost every time seeing as I knew they would go easy on me. At one point I had to steal David's wheel chair and ride around the compound with it. I have to say, it was a lot of fun.

When it gets late everybody goes back to their apartments. Now is a good time to talk to Tobias about where we will be living.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I say waking over to the bed, then sitting on the edge.

"Of course, anything. Fiancé." He says with a smirk and then winks.

I laugh "well, you see," I let out a chuckle "I honestly don't know how to say this."

"I won't judge." Tobias says in a mocking way as he puts his arms up in surrender.

"I don't want to live here! Not in the Bureau, at least." Tobias looks at me understandingly as I continue. "I don't want to raise a child in a place that has people that could create such destruction. It doesn't feel safe."

Tobias nods with every word I say then he speaks up "I feel the same way."

"So what are we going to do?" I say imagining a world for my daughter to grow up in.

"I say we talk to my mother. Convince her to arrange the factions again, but maybe instead of the faction less being poor and homeless they can be like another faction, equal."

The plan begins to form in my head. Tobias had a great idea. I am actually excited for what the future has to bring. We will be living in factions again but without the dangers of being divergent. I will have my daughter and she will grow up in a perfect world. And as long as we have the factions the Bureau can't touch us.

**A/N. So I do plan to continue this story but I'm sorry to say but I won't be able to update in a while. I have to focus in midterms until the 28 of January. **

**Sorry again but I shall be back in no time. :) **

**This will actually turn into a initiate story… sorry of you were hoping for different but this one will be different I promise. Bye for now ;)**

**~H**


	6. Chapter six

**A/N hey guys! I'm back. Originally I was planning to write this as a separate story but decided to just continue this story. This takes place 16 years in the future in the point of view of Tobias's and tris's daughter. I've decided to write this as a dear diary but for later chapters I will just write the story. I plan to update every weekend. I hope you enjoy and make sure to review and let me know what you think so far. Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or most of these characters. Credit to Veronica Roth. Goodbye for now ~H**

Dear Diary,

I am writing to you, not by decision of free will, but by suggestion of my psychologist. My guardians gave me a phycologist because I was asking questions of my real parents. I have heard all of the same stories. Such as my parents were heroes that had to help another city outside of the fence. That was over ten years ago. We had a funeral for them in the city a few years back, but never received solid evidence that they were dead. Tris and Tobias were their names.

I live with my guardians, Zeke and Sauna. Zeke was my father's best friend. We live in the Vagrant faction. Vagrant was once known as the faction less, but after the war this section was treated equal. Although we don't have any holidays. Zeke and Shauna are here because Shauna was disabled and cannot walk, although the Erudite are working on special braces for her. Which surprises me because although we are treated equal in jobs and government most factions don't associate with us.

We still have the choosing ceremony and the initiation process of each faction. I am sixteen years old which means I will be choosing where to go in less than a week. I will have a test prior to that which tells me where I would fit best.

Some people would get a test result of inclusive which used to be very dangerous, but now is just something that could give you a slight advantage in the serum category. I heard both my parents were divergent and that they are the reason it's no longer dire to be such a thing.

I've always wanted to learn more about my parents, even to the extent of sneaking into other factions to search through their records. I have access to all of the faction's colors seeing as our faction's color is a blend of them.

In amity I searched through their records and when ever I was caught, which happened very little, I would act innocent and lost. They always believed a peaceful 'amity girl'.

Candor was the easiest hack. I could walk in there and tell people to move. Whenever they would ask my business when I was snooping I would just lie and tell them it was for a project or was for my parents who are important, and of course seeing as I was in candor they believed me. They always believed a truthful 'candor girl'.

Abnegation wasn't very easy to infiltrate seeing as it consists of the government. But when I was there I stumbled on some unsettling news. The old leader was my grandfather. Now some may think that it would be helpful to be related to a former ruler but in this case it wasn't. I also found articles suggesting Marcus, my grandfather, of abusing my father at a young age. Other articles confirmed this accusation to be true. Luckily I found some pieces indicating that both my father and mother ejected him from his governing position. As I found more background on my articles I heard some people coming so I had to save them all to a flash drive and leave.

Seeing as I didn't find much on my parents in amity I searched at erudite. When I was at candor I did find some papers on my fathers and mothers trials.

When I arrived at erudite I went into their main building which was under construction for quite some time. I made my way over to a computer which covered part of a giant table, as well as about fifty others. When I saw old pictures of the erudite faction there was a painting of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She must've been the leader, which means her name was Jeanine. I plug the flash drive into the computer and begin to read. What I find is surveillance footage from the fence. I see my father and mother leave the city with a group of people and come back with less than half. I can't make out their faces but I know it them by their sizes. My mother stands at five feet four and my father is a little over six feet. I continue to search through information, then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediately pull out the flash drive and turn to see who has disrupted me. They are two men dressed in blue that hover over me.

"Come with us." One says, I nod. They must see through my disguise or they must've seen what I was using the computer for.

As we walk down a hallway I pretend to trip, which releases me from the grip of the hovering men. Before they can pick me up I slide my feet underneath them which causes them to fall on their backs. I make a run for it, which is only stopped by a wall of guards by the door. Two of them take my arms as another handcuffs me. They take me down the hallway into a large room with a desk and a chair facing it. They shove me down into the chair, forcing me to sit.

"We found her searching through files, using the erudite computers." One of them says to the tall woman facing the window behind the desk.

"Thank You. That is all, you may go." The men nod, and leave. "What is your name?" The woman says still facing the window, back to me.

I figured I should just be honest at this point. "Natalie Eaton." I say.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouts at me as she finally comes to face me. Tears well up in her eyes as she covers her mouth. Her tone mellows as she scans my features. "Are you really Natalie Eaton? Daughter of Tobias and Tris?"

"Yes. Tris and Tobias Eaton are my parents and I would appreciate you not saying that I am not being truthful right now, while as a matter of fact, I am." I say as I sit up straight. I surprise myself with the level of self control I just demonstrated.

The woman lets out a cry and comes over and wraps her arms around me. I stiffen, being unfamiliar to this lady. She pulls away, realizing I have no clue who she is.

"Oh, sorry" she sniffs "you don't remember who I am. I was good friends with your parents. I even helped deliver you. My name is Cara."

-N.E


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Hi! So we last left off at Cara being introduced. Remember her? Of course you do. But if not, she is will's older sister and she went outside the fence with everybody else. Anyways I hope you guys like this and please review. Bye for now ~H**

My name is Cara." The woman says with glossy eyes. I blink a few times, trying to clear my congested head. I have searched far and wide for information concerning my parents, and just now I find someone who knew them.

"So, let me get this straight. You knew my parents well?" Cara nods, still on the verge of bursting out into tears. "Can you please tell me about them." I say anxiously. Cara nods again.

"Well I didn't know them for long before they left to help Detroit, the other city in need of help. But I guess I can tell you about the short time I knew them." She sniffles and makes her way over to her chair and sits. She brushes off imaginary dirt from her skirt, probably out of habit. Cara goes into explicit detail about her brother, and candor, and then outside the fence. When she is done all I can do is stare at her. I still have so many questions but she has told me everything she knows. "Thank you." I say as I look at my shoes, still processing the information.

"You're very welcome." She says smiling, and then her face turns into a nervous frown. "Although, I would like to ask you a question." I nod. "How did you get those files on your parents?" Cara says giving me a skeptical look. Cautiously I begin to rise to my feet, ready to spring at any moment. I gather that Cara is aware of my actions because her face becomes friendly again. Then I run. I hear Cara yell back to me to please stop, but my feet are already moving. I burst through the doors only to find two guards down the hall. They start to make their way over to me but I sidestep them and dodge their hits. Once I am out of the main building I run a few blocks then slow down to catch my breath. Panting, I look up to see if anyone has followed me. I walk nonchalantly down alleys and close to buildings.

I make it back to Vagrant without further complications. Once I am in the house Zeke and Shauna question my absence but once I explain I was just 'on a walk' they dismissed the subject. I go into my room and open my window, like any other day. I spread all of the files out on my floor and make sure my room door is locked. After about ten minutes of rummaging through stacks of papers my best friend, Tyler, climbs through my window.

"You're late." I say as I punch him in the arm.

"Well you would be to on such short notice." He said back, returning a punch. Tyler is a candor. We first became friends when he found me snooping through the records, and decided to help me. Now, I include him on all of my discoveries.

I grab his arm and drag him to the floor, forcing him to sit. Then I go into depth of my encounters with Cara. By the end of my ranting Tyler is awe-struck. Then he finally speaks up. "You're phycotic."

"Hey!" I say laughing, although I know it's true. "I just don't know what to do at this point." I tell him, refusing to look at his compassionate eyes. "We're running out of time. The aptitude tests are tomorrow!" I exclaim, groaning at the end.

Tyler knows everything about me, even that I plan to join dauntless just to get information on my parents. Tyler takes both my hands

"Natalie." He says forcing me to look at him. "Please promise me that you won't just join dauntless for their records. You'll regret it if you do." Concern spreads through his face.

"I won't. I guess I'll see what I get on my test then I'll make my decision." I reply. He looks at me, questionably, then nods. Ever since I became friends with him I have become a better liar, ironically. For the rest of that I uneventful night, Tyler and I scanned the files to see if anything valuable comes to view, but none make an appearance. Soon after the clock hits midnight my eyes burn with exhaustion and Tyler makes his way out my window and back to candor. I pick up all of the papers and hide them under my bed. I lay down in my bed, and in a matter of seconds I am falling. Falling into a deep sleep, that is.

I wake up to Zeke yelling my name. I smell the aroma of breakfast food in the air. I get dressed in green, which is our faction's main color and run downstairs. I try to hide the fact that I could still sleep for hours longer due to the fact that I was researching my biological parents until my diurnal sleeping schedule forced me to stop. I cram the eggs and toast in my mouth. Once I am done I put my plate in the sink and rush out the door, claiming to be late.

I walk to the schools, which is where they are having the tests. I begin to think of the best possible choice.

Could I be Candor? No I'm not that honest, and I rather not confess my secrets to the faction

Could I be Amity? No I can't even keep peace with Tyler. He can, he never fights, which aggravates me even more.

Could I be erudite? No I rather not be completely surrounded with stuck up people who need to feel accepted, to the extent of wearing not needed glasses.

Could I be Abnegation? No I doubt I'm even selfless enough to pass first round.

Could I be dauntless? Maybe, I fight enough to belong there, maybe even to well. They train warriors, not rebels.

When I arrive at school I see signs directing students to the auditorium. Seeing as I am so early, I am alone except for some leaders that came here early. The Vagrant leader walks over to me.

"Hello. My name is Evelyn." She says as she puts out her hand. I shake it, not knowing if I squeezed to much or to little. I've always resented handshakes.

"My name is Natalie. Natalie Eaton." I say smiling, I've never met my faction' leader but she seems very nice. Once she hears my name her eyes fill with tears. She puts her hand over her mouth and speaks "Really?" My name seems to have to same reactions of leaders.

"Yes." I say, lips pierced. "Why? Did you know my parents?" I say, eyes open wide. Evelyn begins to laugh.

"Of course I knew them. Tobias is my son. I am your grandmother." She then wraps her arms around me and starts to cry. Once I pull away she releases me and gathers herself. "Sorry, it's just." She sniffs and dabs her soaked eyes with a tissue. "It's just... I've been searching for you for so long and now I've found you." She says before pulling me into another embrace. I ask her about my parents but she doesn't tell me anything I don't already know. She describes my father as a child and a portion of him as an adult but not much. Once she has given me my last hug I sit down with my faction, which already has half of its members seeing as the school is very close to our faction. Once everyone has arrived, Cara goes over the process of the test.

I sit in the hall way, shaking my leg. "Natalie Eaton." I hear from the end of the hallway. When I am in the room the man standing in it closes the door and stands in front of it, blocking my way out. I stand there nervously, scanning my surroundings, looking for a weapon. I begin to back up and inspect the man. He is probably in his thirties and wears blue. "Natalie Eaton?" He says watching every movement I make.

"Yes?" I say hesitantly. I can't tell if he was one of my parents enemy or friend. Maybe both at one point. The man begins to laugh, not being able to remove his smile. He begins to move towards me but I back up. Realizing that I don't know who he is so he clears his throat and speaks up. "Sorry, my name is Caleb, I am your uncle."

**A/N. Ooh cliff hanger, well kinda. Do t worry the story will pick up soon but I just wanted to ask you to please review! It would mean a lot. ~H**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm here now. I want to know if you guys want Natalie to have a love interest or should this story just be about family drama? Review or pm me and let me know what you think. ~H**

"My name is Caleb, I am your uncle." The man in blue says.

I stay silent. Never would I have thought that I would be related to such a variety of people. I never thought I would even meet one person that had information on my parents. I blink a few times and blur out my thoughts and focus on reality. "Oh." Is my response. It may be vague but I don't know what else to say at this point. "Can you tell me something about my parents?" I say, ignoring the fact that I should be taking a test that decides where I should go in the near future.

"I want to." Caleb says with a faint smile, a longing smile. "But I need to administer this test. Please sit." He says gesturing to the chair. I walk over there and lay back. Caleb walks over to me and hands me a vial of blue liquid. I give him a questionable look but he just nods and turns back to the computer. I lift the vial to my lips, breathing in the aroma of this foreign drink. I tip back, letting the drink soak my mouth and run down my throat. It is cool, yet bitter. Like black coffee that has turned cold with time.

I close my eyes and start to go into a trance. When I know that I will be standing on solid ground I open my eyes. I am in the cafeteria, tables lined in rows. In front of me I see a knife and a piece of cheese. Then I hear a faint, but clear feminine voice telling me to "choose". I don't want to choose. This is all to simple. dauntless for knife, amity for cheese. I don't want to be so aware of my choices. I don't know what I want to pick. I don't know where I belong.

I must take to long to choose because the options are gone and all I am left with is a snarling dog beating down on me with his charcoal eyes.

The dog lunges froward towards my direction. I survey my options, becoming aware that the cheese and knife were my only ones. I drop to my knees, a tactic I learned in my days spent in erudite study sessions. As I look up I no longer cower at the sight of a vicious dog. Now I find a sweet pup that is loving rather than ruthless. I start to laugh as a knot loosens in my stomach. "Puppy!" I hear someone shout. The someone happened to be a little girl that I couldn't forewarn about the instability of the K9. The dog turns back into the merciless beast that once planned to attack me. I scream for the girl to run but the dog already started moving. I lunge at the dog, making it motionless as I lay on top of it, rendering it unharmful to the young girl. I squeeze my eyes shut, fighting the pain of the dog's bites and scratches in attempt to be released. I open my eyes to see that I am now outside of the school, by the hub. I stand in the middle of the street, which is swarmed with pedestrians. Then a man wearing green bumps into me and knocks me to the ground. He quickly gets up to his feet and hands me a mystery man then runs away, not even looking back.

"Excuse me?" I turn to see a short stocky candor man holding up a picture of the man who just gave me a book. "Have you seen him? Do you know if he stole a book?" The candor raises his eyebrows. I shake my head. I don't know why I don't tell the candor man that he did, in fact, steal the book. When I saw the desperation in the mystery man's eyes I felt like I have to protect him. "No." I say as I shake my head again.

"Please! Tell me the truth! Something terrible could happen if you don't!" The candor says with pleading eyes. He looks terrified. "No!" I yell as I start to run. I can't face him. I feel like a terrible person, I could have prevented something bad from happening if I just told the truth. But I didn't because I felt like what I was doing was helping another terrified being. I continue to run until I fall to the ground. When I get up I am back in the simulation, facing Caleb.

"Well?" I say as he enters something in the computer.

"Well...as I expected you are divergent. You actually received the same factions as your mother." He says grinning.

"What are they?" I ask impatiently. I finally inherited something of my mothers, her divergence.

"Abnegation, Erudite, and Dantless. Which means that you are also technically Vagrant." Caleb says as I nod along to every word.

"Alright. Is that all?" I ask, suddenly yearning to leave.

"Well, I assume you are aware that divergence isn't much of a threat anymore?" I nod along. Great job mom and dad. I've been told that they really wanted me, if only they were actually around to say that.

"You still shouldn't tell anyone about your divergence. It gives you advantages which means that other initiates may get jealous." Caleb says with a hint of urgency in his tone. I want to ask him if that has anything to do with my mother's experiences but I fear the answer.

I leave silently and walk down the halls. When I asked Caleb about my mother and father once again he said he couldn't in such a limited amount of time.

As I walk down the wide hallway toward the cafeteria in which everybody awaits the bell that would direct us to leave and return home.

I sit at an empty table and pull out a book. Within the next ten minutes Tyler arrived at my table and sits next to me. He raises his eyebrows expectantly. I nod, knowing that he is asking me if I'm divergent or not, it's what we've been talking about a lot lately. I know I can trust Tyler, and I know what faction he received. Amity. Tyler has always been amity. Never yells or gets mad. Always is kind and peaceful. I feel jealousy rise in my stomach, I wish that I fit in somewhere as well as he does.

For the rest of our time spent in the cafeteria we talk on hushed tones.

When we are let out I don't go with the crowd of students, spilling out on the streets. I walk back to the testing room in search for my uncle.

As I walk down that wide hallway, that gives access to several smaller hallways. I walk in pattern to the dropping sound of water coming from one of the loose ceiling boards. Step by step I continue until several arms prevent me from continuing. They grab me and pull me into a room. They force me into the chair, my kicking and punches are not as affective as I hoped. I look up, I search of some weapons then my eyes settle on a person in the corner of the room. He has dark brown hair and big blue eyes. I don't know who he is but I have a feeling he is not a friend, as he is presumably a foe.

"Hello, I am Peter." The man says. He looks about thirty, or mid thirties. He looks like an innocent man but I am becoming aware that he is not. "You do not know me personally, but I know your parents." He said with a smirk. My parent's reputations and encounters has caused me grief, and happiness, and in this case, harm. "So?" I say as I move and try to loosen the grip of the people holding me. It doesn't work, in fact it makes their grip tighten. "So, I hate them, especially your mother. I tried to forget about them by erasing my memory but it came back and I remember everything that she has done. I want to hurt her but I don't know where she is so I am going to hurt someone who she cares about." Peter says, his smirk growing into a malicious smile.

"My parents are dead." I say. I surprised myself with that response. I have never said it out loud but I do think that my parents are dead. Everybody thinks my parents are dead.

His smile transforms into confusion. "No their not. They are alive."

I stare blankly at him. How dare he give me false hope. I know my parents are gone and hope makes the fact hurt even more.

In that split second I feel the grip on my arms loosen and I act. I punch. I kick. I make it out of the room and out of the school, forgetting why I stayed later than anyone else. I run in any direction my legs take me. I run blindly, being unaware of where I am going. When I finally stop and look up my face is cold and wet, tears soaking my skin. I look around me and see that I am in the old pier. I go over and sit on one of the horses on the old merry go round. I sit and think.

Could my parents actually be alive?

What faction am I going to pick tomorrow?

What am I going to do next?

**A/N. So what did you think? I changed the aptitude test a bit and I want to know if you liked it. So please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions just let me know.:) bye for now ~H**


End file.
